


Bodyguard

by RowN



Category: Ratz (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Musician, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Rapido, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Musician Razmo, Slow Burn, légères mentions d'alcool sous le nom de jus de banane, musician - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Razmo est un musicien spécialisé dans le Jazz et il est tellement doué que ses talents sont reconnus mondialement. Seulement être un musicien aussi populaire l'oblige un peu à avoir besoin d'un garde du corps et qui de mieux que son meilleur ami de toujours, Rapido? Ce n'est de toute façon pas comme s'il y avait une quelconque gêne entre eux, n'est-ce pas?
Relationships: Rapido (Ratz)/Razmo (Ratz), Rapido/Razmo
Kudos: 2





	1. Un petit prodige

Dans le couloir d’un grand bâtiment d’entretiens d’embauche, un jeune rat hoquetait, les yeux embués de larmes, vexé. Il n’était pas là pour un entretien d’embauche comme un adulte mais une fois de plus, malgré tous ses efforts, on avait refusé qu’il puisse participer à une séance photo, les photographes auxquels il avait candidaté avaient, une fois de plus, refusé complètement qu’il puisse devenir un modèle pour leur marque. Ça l’énervait tellement parce qu’il savait qu’il était vraiment génial et super doué comme modèle mais personne ne reconnaissait jamais son talent et ça lui faisait vraiment du mal, il voulait qu’on reconnaisse son talent, il voulait vraiment devenir un vrai mannequin, pour de vrai et tout, mais il n’avait pas le droit et c’était vraiment injuste.

Il profitait du fait qu’il n’y ait vraiment personne pour pleurer seul dans son coin, il refusait définitivement de laisser qui que ce soit le voir, c’était absolument hors de question, il n’était pas bête à ce point-là. S’il était surpris, il en était fini pour lui, il ne pourrait définitivement jamais devenir un mannequin.

Alors qu’il était en train de hoqueter et de s’essuyer les yeux autant que possible pour ne pas être surpris à pleurer, il entendit quelque chose. C’était vraiment faible, il arrivait à peine à le remarquer, mais quand ce fut le cas, il fut juste parfaitement incapable de l’ignorer. Essuyant une dernière fois ses joues humides, il se leva de sa chaise et il partit à la recherche de ce son, intrigué. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il se passait mais plus il s’approchait, plus il pouvait reconnaître que c’était un air de musique. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il aimait le plus comme musique mais il y avait vraiment quelque chose d’agréable et de vraiment bon. Il se demandait quel musicien extraordinaire pouvait bien jouer parce que même lui pouvait reconnaître les talents de musiciens de quelqu’un. Il finit par reconnaître l’origine de la musique dans une pièce bien au fond du couloir. Il ouvrit discrètement la porte et zieuta à l’intérieur.

Au milieu de la pièce, dos à lui, un jeune rat encore enfant soufflait dans un saxophone. Il était tout seul dans la pièce mais sa musique était déjà vraiment bonne. Il entra un peu plus dans la pièce et, alors qu’il ne faisait pas attention, il se cogna contre un tas de chaises qui était stockée au mauvais endroit. L’enfant rat fit couiner son saxophone dans sa surprise et se retourna vivement, se protégeant derrière son instrument puis reculant vivement. Il s’empêtra dans ses jambes et tomba en arrière en couinant douloureusement.

Ce fut une surprise pour eux deux.

Rapido n’aimait pas grand monde, certainement pas les inconnus, encore moins ceux qui ne l’adoraient pas comme il le méritait, mais s’approcha quand même pour aller aider l’enfant, sans même réfléchir. Il tendit la main vers lui mais l’enfant sembla carrément hésiter avant d’accepter la main tendue.

« T’es qui ?

-Toi t’es qui d’abord ? Pourquoi tu joues tout seul dans ton coin ? »

L’enfant rat ne répondit pas tout de suite, replié sur lui-même, semblant tout petit et minuscule, puis il rattrapa son saxophone en le serrant fort contre lui.

« J’attends.

-T’attends quoi ?

-Qu’on vienne me chercher. J’ai fini mon rendez-vous.

-Ton quoi ?

-Rendez-vous. J’ai… euh… »

Il lui tendit son saxophone.

« Un rendez-vous. Pour ma musique.

-Tu joues ?

-Ouais. Je vais bien jouer. Ma maman l’a dit. »

Rapido n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment il était supposé répondre à cela. Pour une raison ou une autre, il était vexé. Cet enfant rat avait l’air vraiment doué, et il n’était pas capable de le dire.

« Bah t’as qu’à bien jouer ouais.

-Toi tu fais quoi ? »

Rapido haussa les épaules. Il avait aucune envie de dire à ce gamin pourquoi il était là.

Le petit rat bleu ne sembla pas en être dérangé.

« Tu m’aides à chercher ma maman ? Je n’arrive pas à la trouver exactement et elle revient pas me chercher. Je veux pas qu’elle me perde.

-Pourquoi je t’aiderais ? »

Le petit rat bleu posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra doucement.

« S’il te plaît. »

Rapido fronça les sourcils, fixant la main avec agacement. Enfin, aider cet idiot de petit rat ne changerait certainement pas sa vie alors pourquoi pas.

« Ouais ok. »

Il serra à son tour la main du petit. L’enfant rat sourit grandement, rassuré.

« Merci ! »

Rapido n’en avait pas grand-chose à faire de ce qu’un petit rat pouvait bien penser, il se contenta de l’emmener avec lui au travers des couloirs jusqu’à ce qu’ils trouvent tous les deux la mère du gamin. Il avait aussi vraiment hâte de pouvoir se débarrasser du petit rat, il savait très bien qu’il s’en débarrasserait très vite ensuite et il aurait la paix.

-o-o-o-

Le public applaudissait avec une sacrée force. Ce n’était clairement pas quelque chose dont on pouvait être témoin souvent pour un spectacle de Jazz mais il fallait dire que ce n’était pas n’importe qui qui jouait ce soir pour la foule. En tout cas, quelqu’un n’applaudissait pas. Quelqu’un qui avait passé un sacré long moment à écouter les chansons qui étaient passées encore et encore, quelqu’un qui n’était pas un fan du genre, quelqu’un qui n’était de toute façon pas là pour écouter le spectacle.

Dans l’ombre, fixant attentivement le joueur de saxophone comme si sa vie en dépendait – et c’était un peu le cas à son goût – en tapant du pied vivement sur le parquet, Rapido mangeait à toute vitesse un morceau de fromage. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu’il mangeait parce que toute son attention était absolument centrée sur le musicien. C’était son job et c’était un super job quand il réussissait à traîner le musicien avec lui.

Razmo sourit au public et les salua chaleureusement avant de quitter l’estrade. Le concert était terminé, il était vraiment beaucoup trop tard et il ne pouvait pas occuper la salle trop longtemps malgré son importance dans la sphère musicale. Puis, même s’il était un professionnel et qu’il adorait plus que tout la musique et jouer des heures et des heures mais quand il jouait trop de musiques en dehors de ce qui était prévu, même si ça plaisait au public, ça déplaisait beaucoup trop à son pote qui allait se chopper des cheveux blancs à s’inquiéter pour lui, si ce n’était pas déjà le cas. Razmo était sûr que toutes ces colorations qu’il se faisait cachaient ça en réalité. Rapido prenait son travail très au sérieux et Razmo lui en était très remerciant mais il s’inquiétait que son ami n’en fasse un peu trop par moment.

C’était vraiment étrange d’avoir son meilleur ami comme garde du corps. Ils étaient suffisamment proches pour que ça fonctionne, ça c’était sûr, mais parfois, il se demandait si ça ne jouait pas justement sur leur amitié mais en fin de compte, il s’en fichait un peu du moment qu’il pouvait s’amuser avec son meilleur pote, voyager partout dans le monde et faire des fêtes. Il n’aimait pas les fêtes mais Rapido oui, alors il faisait des efforts parfois pour pouvoir faire plaisir à son meilleur ami, même s’il n’aimait clairement pas tout dans cette affaire.

Rapido l’attrapa par son épaule et l’entraîna à toute vitesse avec lui. Razmo leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Il savait que Rapido voulait simplement se rassurer en le mettant à l’abri mais il n’y avait vraiment rien de grave. Le travail de Rapido n’était pas si compliqué parce que le petit rat, bien que sacrément populaire, n’avait pas d’ennemis ou quoi que ce soit. Razmo lui avait juste demandé de devenir son garde du corps pour l’aider à se déplacer quand il y avait trop de monde à des fins de concert parce que c’était arrivé et il détestait ça complètement. Il n’était définitivement pas un fan de la foule et avec l’aide de Rapido, il pouvait y échapper un peu mais il était vrai qu’au final, Rapido devait vraiment apprécier ce job (oui sa compagnie), parce qu’il en faisait un peu trop.

« Eh mon pote, pas besoin de t’affoler, j’suis là, personne va m’attaquer.

-Ouais, parce que j’fais mon travail ! »

Razmo sourit un peu plus encore. Décidemment, Il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter grâce à son meilleur ami. Il était vraiment bien heureux de l’avoir rencontré quand il était gosse. Il n’aurait pas pu espérer meilleur ami que lui. Parfois, il aimerait pouvoir faire un peu plus pour Rapido. L’aventure et les voyages sans fin, c’était bien sympa mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu’ils étaient amis, Razmo avait fini par apprendre pourquoi le grand rat s’était retrouvé face à lui, il y avait tant d’années auparavant quand ils s’étaient rencontrés. Rapido voulait devenir un mannequin à l’époque, c’était le rêve qui l’avait maintenu motivé pour tout affronter pendant tellement de temps avant qu’il ne commence à travailler pour lui. Razmo s’en voulait de ne pas pouvoir l’aider à faire ce qu’il voulait. Le grand rat disait encore et encore qu’il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter, qu’il n’y avait aucun problème, qu’il était au-delà de cela, mais ça n’aidait pas réellement le petit rat à se sentir mieux. Et étrangement, écouter le grand rat expliquer en quoi son job avait l’avantage de l’aider à se trouver des jolies demoiselles avec lesquelles s’amuser n’arrangeait rien à ce sentiment.

Ils grimpèrent tous les deux dans le bus de tournée. En ce moment, Razmo faisait une très grosse tournée dans le pays. Il avait donc tout un bus à partager rien qu’avec Rapido et ce n’était décidemment pas ce qu’il y avait de plus agréable tous les jours. Ils avaient beau s’adorer, les deux amis ne pouvaient pas vraiment ignorer non plus qu’ils étaient un petit peu à l’étroit à deux, entre tous les instruments de musique de Razmo – qui était peut-être connu comme joueur de saxophone mais qui avait plus d’une corde à son arc –, la multitude de fringues et de chaussures de Rapido – qui avait visiblement un besoin très important de s’acheter des fringues dès qu’ils arrêtaient le bus – et toute leur nourriture. Que ce soit l’un ou l’autre, les deux rats étaient tous les deux des très gros mangeurs et ils avaient besoin d’un sacré stock parce qu’ils ne pouvaient juste pas faire sans.

À peine installés dans le bus, Razmo se laissa tomber sur le gros canapé tandis que Rapido retirait son uniforme de garde du corps. C’était que le grand rat détestait définitivement beaucoup trop son fichu uniforme. Razmo lui avait répété qu’il n’avait aucune obligation de le porter mais, même s’il détestait ça, l’uniforme le mettait sacrément en valeur et il avait besoin d’être crédible pour être pris au sérieux par d’éventuels fans qui voudraient tenter de s’approcher de trop près. Il n’était pas très musclé comme rat, bien loin de ça, il savait qu’il pourrait se faire briser en deux assez facilement s’il devait se battre, et certains fans qui voulaient trop en faire avaient effectivement tenté d’approcher Razmo un peu trop alors le costume lui donnait un certain charisme et une aura de méchant indéniable. C’était toujours mieux pour se montrer sérieux dans son travail. Puis, Razmo ne le disait pas mais il le trouvait classe dans son costume alors Rapido aimait bien le mettre juste pour sentir les regards du petit rat sur lui. Il aimait l’attention et les regards, on ne pouvait pas le juger pour ça.

Alors que Razmo se laissait aller sur le dossier du canapé, commençant à glisser dessus comme un morceau de beurre fondant, la fatigue de son concert commençant à se faire sentir, Rapido lui pinça le nez, fort. Il se redressa en un sursaut, douloureusement, et fixa le grand rat avec colère et agacement. Le rouge s’en ficha complètement, retirant ses lunettes de soleil de sur son nez et finissant de défaire sa chemise.

« Va t’doucher, tu pues le fennec. J’ai super mal au dos à force de dormir sur le canapé alors il est pas en plus question que tu mettes ta puanteur de transpiration dessus, p’tit malin.

-T’étais pas obligé de me pincer non plus, t’es vraiment trop bête.

-Ouais, ouais, tout c’que tu veux, en attendant j’veux que tu dégages de là et que t’ailles te savonner. »

Il lui tapa dans la cheville, pas très fort, juste assez pour faire bonne mesure et bien emmerder le petit rat juste comme il fallait. Définitivement embêté par son comportement, Razmo se leva en grommelant et se réfugia dans la ridiculement petite salle de bain pour se doucher. Rapido s’allongea alors sur le canapé, essayant d’y caser son immense carcasse. Bien sûr, ce serait plus pratique pour lui de partager le lit avec Razmo, il était assez grand pour ça mais il n’avait pas envie, mais alors pas du tout, de se retrouver collé contre le petit rat bleu dans son sommeil. Ce n’était vraiment pas du tout une bonne idée, pour beaucoup trop de raisons auxquelles il n’avait même pas envie de penser.

Il jeta un regard à la fenêtre qui lui laissait voir la nuit sans étoiles alors que la seule chose qu’il pouvait entendre, c’était l’eau de la douche qui coulait. La tournée ne faisait que commencer, ça ne faisait que quelques jours et ça allait durer un sacré long moment. C’était la première fois qu’ils avaient une tournée aussi longue malgré la popularité de son petit rat tout bleu – son manque de sociabilité plus qu’évident l’ayant bloqué jusque là – et ça allait forcément encore plus propulser la popularité de Razmo. Il était presque curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite avec tout ça, jusqu’à la fin de la tournée. Probablement pas grand-chose de plus qu’aux précédentes, ce serait juste beaucoup trop long.


	2. Les routes en hiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils continuent la route, tous les deux.

Razmo n’arrivait pas à dormir. Le concert avait été vraiment bien, ce n’était pas ça qui le dérangeait, mais autre chose. Déjà, Rapido ronflait vraiment beaucoup trop fort. Ensuite, il avait froid, vraiment froid. Le bus de tournée, c’était bien pratique pour voyager dans tout le pays pour les tournées mais en fin de compte ça restait juste un camping-car avec quelques options en plus. Le lit n’était pas confortable non plus, pas assez pour Razmo. Il avait essayé de convaincre Rapido d’échanger leurs places au moins, que quitte à ce qu’il ne puisse pas dormir lui-même, autant que le grand rat le puisse mais celui-ci avait étrangement refusé. C’était sacrément bizarre parce que Rapido ne raterait jamais une occasion de dormir confortablement, surtout qu’il se plaignit du canapé, mais il n’arrêtait pas de se trouver des excuses. Razmo ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Il s’assit sur le lit, se frottant les mains, puis les joues, puis les cuisses. Il détestait ce froid, il avait besoin de se récupérer un plaid. Il espérait que les nuits seraient plus agréables à la fin de l’hiver.

Il se pencha en avant pour regarder Rapido et voir s’il dormait, ce qui était le cas. Le grand rat avait un bras et une jambe dans le vide et son autre jambe était repliée et le plaid qu’il volait à Razmo pour se couvrir ne le couvrait même plus, ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de dormir bien profondément et de ronfler comme un camion.

Razmo se frotta les yeux et bailla fort. Il aurait bien aimé être chez lui, il avait envie de bosser sur sa moto ou de vérifier les branchements d’un appareil au hasard. Il était vraiment en manque parfois de toucher et réparer un appareil électronique. C’était un peu ce qui lui manquait le plus depuis qu’il était devenu un musicien professionnel, il n’avait pas autant de temps pour lui qu’avant.

Il quitta son lit et traversa le bus pour rejoindre Rapido, puis il s’agenouilla à sa hauteur et le recouvrit correctement avec le plaid puis lui donna une pichenette sur le nez, pas assez fort pour le réveiller juste assez pour le faire réagir et grogner. C’était amusant.

Rapido lui tourna le dos dans son sommeil, dans une tentative inconsciente de lui échapper. C’était vraiment drôle. Razmo secoua la tête et décida d’arrêter d’embêter son pote. Il s’approcha du mini-réfrigérateur pour s’attraper la bouteille de lait à la fraise pour s’en servir un verre. Avec un peu de chance, ça l’aiderait à trouver le sommeil plus facilement.

Parfois, il se demandait ce qu’il serait devenu s’il n’avait pas eu autant de chance et n’était pas devenu musicien. Il n’était pas toujours sûr qu’il le méritait. Certains artistes avaient beau être excellents, ils n’avaient jamais leur place sous la lumière et certains autres artistes prenaient leurs places sans trop souvent le mériter.

Etrangement, même après un grand verre de lait, il ne se sentait pas beaucoup mieux, mais ce n’était plus une question de sommeil à présent. Il posa le verre dans le lavabo, remit la bouteille au frais et retourna se coucher. Il valait mieux ne pas perdre trop d’heures de sommeil, certains fans voyaient des détails qu’il pensait bien cacher et c’était beaucoup trop déroutant.

-o-o-o-

Rapido poussa le son de la radio à fond dans l’habitacle du bus, retenant un rire en entendant Razmo se plaindre et lui demander d’arrêter ça. Il comprenait sa colère, bien évidemment, il connaissait son petit Raz depuis un bon moment déjà, mais Razmo bossait beaucoup trop à son goût et ce n’était pas une mauvaise chose qu’il fasse une pause de temps à autres afin de ne pas se dégoûter de la musique. Il en avait entendu parler d’histoires de musiciens qui avaient tout lâché du jour au lendemain et il ne pouvait pas laisser son pote faire la même chose. C’était tellement important pour Razmo de pouvoir faire de la musique, c’était vraiment important qu’il fasse en sorte de l’aider, autant qu’il le pouvait. Razmo n’appréciait pas d’être bloqué comme ça dans son travail mais il lui fallait du repos. Rapido ne savait pas ce que son petit pote faisait la nuit mais parfois il avait de sacrés cernes sous les yeux, c’était épatant.

Razmo rejoignit l’avant du bus d’un pas maladroit, manquant se ramasser la tronche à chaque pas, et s’accrocha à son siège.

« Eh, tu crois pas que tu pourrais baisser le son de ta musique débile ?

-Débile ? C’est de la vraie bonne musique, j’t’interdis de critiquer ! »

Razmo leva les yeux au ciel et tapa l’épaule de Rapido.

« Sérieux, c’est pourri et en plus ça va te déconcentrer.

-Hors de question que j’change. C’est moi qui conduis, c’est moi qui choisis.

-C’est grâce à moi que tu peux conduire l’engin.

-En attendant t’as pas le permis de conduire pour ce genre d’engins alors laisse-toi aller et écoute. »

Il aurait bien augmenté encore plus le son mais il avait déjà atteint le maximum. Laissant tomber, Razmo s’assit sur le siège passager. Clairement, il ne tenait pas à se battre contre Rapido alors qu’ils roulaient à 90km/h et que le grand rat avait déjà montré qu’il n’en avait absolument rien à faire de regarder la route s’il comptait se lancer dans une joute verbale.

« T’es vraiment trop bête Rapido.

-Nan, j’suis un génie ! »

Razmo marmonna une réponse bien sentie qui lui value de se faire pincer la joue.

« Interdiction de critiquer le conducteur ! »

Razmo tapa la main qui le pinçait sa joue et jeta un regard mauvais à Rapido, vraiment vexé. Ça fit juste rire encore plus le grand rat qui balançait sa tête en rythme avec la musique, chantant faussement les paroles. D’ailleurs, ça sembla lui donner une idée parce qu’il s’arrêta soudainement de chanter et tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami.

« Eh, tu devrais carrément chanter dans tes concerts !

-Regarde la route ! »

Razmo posa sa main sur la tête de Rapido pour l’obliger à regarder la route avec force, ce qui n’empêcha pas son pote de continuer à parler avec vivacité.

« Nan mais sérieux ! Tu s’rais super populaire !

-On a déjà eu cette discussion ! Je suis pas un chanteur, je suis un musicien ! C’est pas question ! J’suis pas doué pour les paroles, ok ? Et je sais pas si t’as remarqué mais mon truc à moi c’est le saxophone ! C’est pour ça que les gens me connaissent !

-C’est débile, t’es bien plus doué avec une contrebasse ou un piano et ça te permettrait de chanter.

-Je suis _nul_ pour chanter, ok ? »

Rapido lui adressa un coup d’œil mais cette fois-ci, il ne répondit pas, bizarrement. Razmo en profita pour retourner à l’arrière du bus. Il n’avait pas envie de continuer à parler de tout ça avec son pote, il insistait beaucoup trop sur des trucs débiles, ça l’énervait.

-o-o-o-

Razmo jouait de la contrebasse, un peu n’importe comment, juste pour se détendre, face au vent marin. Ils étaient au bord de la mer pour deux ou trois jours pour ses concerts, c’était plutôt agréable. Il aimait beaucoup pouvoir profiter de nouveaux paysages. De cette façon, il pouvait chercher de l’inspiration dans pleins de tous nouveaux trucs et c’était sympa, même s’il n’en avait pas particulièrement besoin, sa mélancolie lui suffisait.

Il ne savait pas vraiment où était Rapido, probablement parti s’amuser quelque part, il n’avait pas besoin d’en savoir plus, ce n’étaient certainement pas ses affaires et il s’en fichait complètement. Razmo n’avait absolument aucune envie d’en entendre parler, Rapido pouvait bien faire ce qu’il voulait, c’était son problème, pas le sien.

Ses doigts grattaient les cordes de sa contrebasse en un rythme franchement triste, et il humait en même temps. S’il n’aimait pas plus que ça chanter, humer ça lui allait, surtout quand il ne se sentait pas d’humeur. Et il aimait pouvoir profiter du fait que Rapido ne soit pas là pour là. Le grand rat détestait tout particulièrement l’entendre être dramatique, c’était à se demander comment il pouvait écouter ses concerts depuis autant de temps.

C’était vraiment agréable de pouvoir profiter du calme du bord de mer parce qu’à cette heure-là, il n’y avait définitivement personne et il pouvait se laisser aller, il n’y avait aucun fan pour remarquer qu’il ne jouait pas du tout de son instrument « fétiche ». Ce n’était pas non plus quelque chose que Rapido pouvait comprendre, Razmo ne pouvait pas juste se permettre de changer d’instrument sans aucune raison. Dans le domaine de l’artistique, les artistes ont des symboles très spécifiques et il est mal vu de les changer, surtout sans aucune raison, il n’avait pas vraiment le choix que de faire autrement. Puis, même si le saxophone n’était pas son instrument préféré (faire gratter les cordes de sa contrebasse était ce qu’il lui apportait le plus de joie), c’était celui qu’il maitrisait le mieux et c’était pour lui qu’il était connu, il ne pouvait pas spécialement changer ça, qu’il le veuille ou non, alors il faisait avec et il ne se plaignait pas. Il était déjà vraiment heureux d’être là où il était aujourd’hui et peut-être qu’un jour, il réussirait à proposer à ses fans une petite musique à la contrebasse. Pas au piano, ça c’était sûr. Pour une raison ou une autre, Rapido était persuadé qu’il était au moins aussi doué avec un piano qu’avec sa contrebasse mais la réalité c’était qu’il était absolument nul avec un piano, il n’arrivait pas à gérer toutes ces touches et il ne comprenait juste pas ce que Rapido lui trouvait pour apprécier autant.

Il finit par lâcher sa contrebasse, la ramenant dans le bus de tournée. Il n’avait pas grand-chose à faire mais il savait que Rapido ferait assez de bruits pour le réveiller quand il reviendrait alors il n’avait pas réellement d’intérêt à s’endormir. Avec sa chance incroyable, Rapido rentrerait au moment où il fermerait les yeux. Il espérait que cet imbécile de grand rat rentrerait seul au moins parce que Razmo n’avait pas spécialement apprécié la dernière fois, quand il était revenu avec quelqu’un d’autre dans le bus. Razmo l’avait bien engueulé comme il fallait et lui avait refermé la porte au nez, c’était mérité. Il n’aurait jamais pu l’engueuler à ce point dans d’autres circonstances mais ce soir-là, il était vraiment en colère du manque de respect de Rapido, ce n’était même pas comme s’il avait bu trop de jus de banane, il n’avait aucune excuse.

Razmo se servit un verre de lait à la fraise, encore un. Rapido se moquait de lui parce qu’il « buvait trop de trucs pour les gamins » mais il s’en fichait. Lui au moins, il savait être raisonnable. Se léchant sa moustache de lait, il sortit un médicament pour Rapido, pour quand il reviendrait. Il n’avait clairement pas le temps de supporter les plaintes du grand rat, même lui n’avait pas la patience nécessaire pour ça. En revanche, quand Rapido serait rentré et qu’il aurait dormi, ils auraient une conversation tous les deux. Ce n’était pas professionnel du tout de la part de son pote de disparaître comme ça certaines nuits et Razmo ne pourrait pas l’aider comme il l’entendait s’il continuait à faire l’imbécile.

Il soupira immédiatement à sa pensée. C’était bien beau mais c’était stupide, ça ne servait absolument à rien de parler à Rapido, son pote était un vrai gamin, il ne changeait certainement pas juste parce que Razmo lui faisait la morale. C’était définitivement le genre d’idiot qui était beaucoup trop fier de ses bêtises pour comprendre que ce n’était pas bien. Surtout que bon, faire l’imbécile alors que la neige tombait aussi fort, ce n’était définitivement pas bien du tout, ils allaient prendre du retard. Razmo regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir passé son permis pour gros véhicules dans ces moments-là, parce que se fier à Rapido n’était pas ce qu’il y avait de plus viable du tout.

Il se sentit inspiré. Il alluma son application d’enregistrement et commença à jouer de son saxophone. Ce ne serait probablement pas utile du tout mais pour l’instant il aimait beaucoup ce qu’il jouait, ça le détendait pas mal. C’était qu’il en avait pas mal de musiques qui n’étaient jamais écoutées par aucune autre paire d’oreilles que la sienne. Ça faisait des années qu’il jouait mais il y avait toujours des trucs qu’il n’aimait pas partager. C’était un truc d’artiste.


	3. Quelques conflits un peu bêtes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razmo boude Rapido et il ne lui dit pas pourquoi.

Quand Rapido se réveilla, sa tête lui faisait un peu mal. Pas tant que ça parce qu’il avait su rester raisonnable toute la soirée pour être bien mais quand même assez pour que le réveil soit pas mal désagréable. Sur le petit plan de travail, il y avait un verre et des médicaments, avec un petit mot. Il grogna avec agacement, il avait aucune envie de lire les petits mots passifs-agressifs de Razmo alors qu’il venait de se réveiller. S’il tenait à ce point à se battre contre lui, le petit rat avait qu’à le faire en face à face histoire que Rapido l’écrase, une fois encore. Il s’en fichait bien de ce que le petit rat pouvait dire, s’il voulait s’amuser, il comptait bien le faire peu importe quoi. Razmo n’était pas tout le temps sur scène et il ne sortait jamais ou presque du bus de tournée ou de chez lui en général, il était toujours comme ça cet imbécile.

Rapido s’assit sur le canapé… ce n’était pas le canapé. Il s’était endormi sur le lit. Et il s’était suffisamment endormi n’importe comment pour croire qu’il était sur son canapé malgré la distance évidente qui séparait les deux meubles. Il fronça les sourcils en se mettant debout. Il n’avait aucun souvenir de s’être endormi sur le lit, et pourtant il se rappelait même être rentré dans le bus. Il ne se rappelait pas non plus la réaction de Razmo, clairement le petit rat aurait dû être là pour se fâcher contre lui mais il était juste définitivement incapable de s’en souvenir. Peut-être que le petit rat lui avait autorisé à dormir dans son lit parce qu’il avait eu pitié de lui. Si c’était le cas, il n’avait clairement pas à craindre la moindre remarque ou quoi que ce soit.

Il s’approcha du plan de travail et prit le médicament. Il avait pas mal envie d’ignorer ce fichu papier mais Razmo n’était nulle part dans le bus et c’était vraiment une sacrée surprise, il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir à ça. Il s’endormait une fois dans le lit de Razmo à cause du jus de banane et le petit rat lui prouvait qu’il lui donnait tort. Il n’avait définitivement que des bêtises à faire cet imbécile. Il attrapa le papier aussi vite que possible pour le lire. Il comptait bien faire regretter à Razmo de s’être barré comme ça. Une fois qu’il aurait lu son petit mot, il irait le chercher et il resterait collé à ses basques aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour lui faire regretter sa disparition soudaine et il ne le lâcherait plus. Ce n’était pas qu’il aimait ça particulièrement, à dire vrai il détestait ça, avoir à suivre Razmo partout comme s’il était un enfant, mais il le faisait et c’était tout.

_J’avais besoin de marcher et m’aérer. Ne me cherche pas, je ne veux pas voir ta tête d’imbécile, j’ai pas le temps pour tes bêtises. Prends ton médoc et fous-moi la paix un peu. On parle quand je reviens, pas avant._

Rapido grogna avec agacement. C’était vraiment un crétin cet imbécile, c’était à lui de se fâcher d’abord ! Il allait retrouver Razmo et se fâcher pour de bon. Il regarda l’heure, c’était la fin de matinée, Razmo allait forcément rentrer bientôt, en tout cas il l’espérait. Il ne savait pas s’il devait mieux l’attendre ou aller le chercher pour lui régler ses comptes de suite. Il n’avait pas du tout envie d’attendre pace que tout ça l’embêtait pas mal. Il décida qu’il avait plutôt envie d’aller régler ses comptes avec Razmo immédiatement, il ne comptait certainement pas laisser passer tout ça.

Il appuya sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte… mais elle resta fermée. Ça le mit dans une sacrée mauvaise humeur. Razmo l’avait volontairement enfermé dans le bus de tournée rien que pour se venger ! Il allait lui faire regretter ça quand il reviendrait, c’était évident.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autre chose que rester là en attendant à présent et ça l’énervait beaucoup trop, c’était carrément injuste, Razmo allait le payer et pour de bon.

-o-o-o-

L’ambiance était vraiment glaciale. En même temps, Rapido ne s’était vraiment pas attendu à ce que Razmo continue de lui tenir tête autant. En plus il disait des trucs trop bêtes, comme quoi il avait raison d’être fâché, qu’il avait le droit de sortir seul s’il le voulait si Rapido pouvait s’amuser partout et il avait fini en lui disant que s’il continuait à agir comme un idiot, il ne voudrait plus de lui comme garde du corps. C’était trop vexant, Rapido en avait vraiment marre. Il faisait clairement de son mieux pour Razmo et le petit rat refusait juste complètement de le remercier pour ça et agissait comme un idiot. Ça c’était clairement la rançon de la gloire, ça le rendait égocentrique (clairement, Rapido était persuadé d’être mieux).

Ils avaient donc fait bien deux ou trois concerts durant lesquels Rapido avait clairement fait son travail aussi bien que possible, rien que pour prouver à Razmo qu’il était bien parfaitement capable de faire son job même en s’amusant à côté. Pour ça, il ne le lâchait pas du tout, à peine sur scène (et encore, il était intervenu dans le public à un moment donné parce qu’un fan avait tenté de grimper pour rejoindre Razmo en oubliant complètement qu’il était toujours là pour faire son job. Il aurait crû que ça suffirait à Razmo pour comprendre qu’il faisait bien son job mais ce n’était visiblement pas le cas. Il ne savait même pas ce que Razmo lui reprochait exactement, il faisait que se plaindre de trucs débiles et ça cachait forcément autre chose.

En tout cas, Rapido avait refusé de continuer à lui parler. Tant que Razmo ne voudrait pas comprendre qu’il jouait les imbéciles à ne pas apprécier son travail à sa juste valeur, il lui ferait comprendre à quel point il faisait du super bon travail.

Ils étaient en train de rentrer d’un concert, seulement illuminés quand ils marchaient sous les lampadaires des longues rues. Razmo essayait de marcher vite pour garder une distance entre eux mais s’il voulait jouer aux idiots, Rapido jouerait aux idiots aussi, alors il le collait aux basques sans aucune difficulté – les joies d’avoir des longues jambes. Razmo craquerait le premier, c’était évident.

Parfois, quand ils étaient pas fâchés l’un contre l’autre, Razmo lui demandait pourquoi il lui avait proposé d’être son garde du corps. Rapido ne répondait jamais parce qu’il n’avait pas vraiment de réponse à ça mais clairement il regrettait à présent. Razmo était vraiment trop nul, il ne méritait pas qu’il s’inquiète pour lui. Il y avait peut-être une raison à tout ça, Rapido s’en doutait, mais il n’avait absolument aucune envie d’y réfléchir. Il n’était pas suffisamment bête pour ne pas se douter que la raison ne lui plairait pas du tout s’il réussissait à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il posa ses yeux sur la nuque du petit rat. Visiblement, être minuscule n’était pas suffisant pour lui, il devait carrément rentrer la tête dans les épaules histoire de bien le faire savoir. C’était vraiment un gamin, il serait complètement perdu sans son meilleur pote. S’ils n’étaient pas encore en pleine dispute, Rapido s’amuserait à glisser ses doigts sur la nuque de son petit rat, ou à lui donner une pichenette, juste pour s’amuser des réactions un peu maladroites qu’il pourrait en tirer. Il en avait vraiment envie, peut-être même lui tirer ses tous petits cheveux qui bouclaient presque en anglaises, ça faisait piailler Razmo, c’était adorable. Tant pis, il le ferait à volonté une fois que Razmo aurait fini de bouder et qu’il aurait admis qu’il avait tort, qu’il était trop bête et que Rapido était le meilleur.

N’empêche, il n’était pas à l’aise à marcher dans les rues au beau milieu de la nuit pour rejoindre le bus de tournée. Le faire seul n’était déjà pas particulièrement fun, il n’était jamais fan de ça, mais devoir surveiller Razmo en même temps n’arrangeait pas la situation. Il ne comprenait pas comment le petit rat pouvait aimer sortir de nuit comme ça, c’était bien trop dangereux, il fallait être définitivement inconscient pour faire ça. Heureusement pour eux, ils atteignirent le bus sans aucun danger, Rapido eut juste le temps de s’inventer tous les scénarios de films possibles, s’imaginant avoir à se battre contre des ennemis horribles et bien méchants pour sauver la vie fragile de Razmo. Ce serait super cool mais il était quand même pas mal lâche, il le savait très bien, il n’aurait pas réussi à faire bien grand-chose. Puis, ça aurait été carrément humiliant car ça aurait été Razmo qui l’aurait sauvé et c’était hors de question.

Razmo laissa tomber son saxophone sur le sol comme si ce n’était pas son gagne-pain et tomba sur son lit en grognant comme s’il était fatigué. C’étaient des conneries, il s’endormait plus tard que ça d’habitude, avec ses horaires de sommeil absolument horribles et pas adaptées du tout à une vie saine. Rapido avait envie de l’envoyer prendre une douche, parce que ce n’était vraiment pas propre du tout mais il ne pouvait pas céder en premier, c’était hors de question.

Il jeta un petit coup d’œil vers le petit rat. Décidément, Razmo lui tenait vraiment tête cette fois, il ne savait pas quoi en penser, c’était vraiment désagréable. Il décida d’aller se laver pour ignorer cet imbécile de rat. Si Razmo voulait jouer aux idiots à en puer comme un sale gosse, c’était son problème, pas le sien. Lui, il comptait bien rester propre et continuer à s’amuser avec qui il le voulait. Ce n’était certainement pas sa faut si Razmo était idiot à ce point.

-o-o-o-

Quand Rapido ouvrit les yeux, il était encore loin de faire jour et il n’avait clairement pas assez dormi. Il s’en fichait de sa dispute avec Razmo parce que là tout de suite il allait se fâcher contre le petit rat pour jouer du saxophone au beau milieu de la nuit sous la fenêtre de leur bus. Certaines personnes dormaient quand la nuit tombait, c’était quoi son problème à jouer les mélancoliques sans aucune raison ? Rapido allait lui régler son compte vite fait bien fait, ça le calmerait direct. Il s’en ficha pas mal d’être encore en pyjamas, il sortit dans le froid pour s’énerver sans réagir. Il le regretta aussitôt et attrapa son plaid pour se couvrir avant de ressortir et il se précipita vers Razmo avec agacement avant de s’arrêter parce que ce n’était pas du tout une musique qu’il connaissait. Si en plus cet imbécile s’amusait à créer de nouvelles musiques au beau milieu de la nuit, il n’arrêterait pas de sitôt, il faisait définitivement beaucoup trop l’imbécile.

« Eh ! Arrête tes bêtises là, tu fais quoi ? »

Razmo l’ignora et continua à jouer un air terriblement triste. Ça l’énervait, il n’allait quand même pas, en plus de tout ce qu’il lui faisait déjà subir, l’empêcher de dormir indéfiniment.

Il se dirigea vers lui à toute vitesse et l’attrapa par l’épaule pour le forcer à lâcher son instrument et le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Arrête, j’te dis ! »

Razmo détourna le regard mais Rapido n’était pas stupide au point de ne pas voir sa colère. Il attrapa sa mâchoire pour l’obliger à le regarder, pinçant fort sur ses joues.

« Ok c’est bon j’en ai marre de tes bêtises. Tu me reproches quoi au juste ?

-J’ai rien à t’reprocher là, je suis en train de jouer de la musique.

-Tu parles, t’as pas dit un mot depuis un temps fou, tu m’boudes moins longtemps d’habitude. Alors arrête tes bêtises et redeviens comme d’habitude là, tu m’ennuies.

-J’ai d’autres choses à faire que de m’intéresser à toi là tout de suite. J’ai un public à contenter, je dois trouver de quoi leur plaire. Lâche-moi. »

Razmo s’arracha à son emprise et lui jeta un regard noir. Rapido trouvait qu’il faisait un peu trop l’enfant, c’était énervant.

« Tu m’boudes depuis que je suis allé m’amuser, t’es vraiment un rabat-joie ! Tout ça parce que je m’amuse pas comme toi, t’es trop bête !

-Ah ouais ? Bah va dire ça à tes copines que tu ramènes une fois sur deux. »

Rapido haussa un sourcil. C’était quoi encore que cette histoire de copine ? Ce n’était même pas le problème de Razmo s’il s’amusait avec d’autres personnes que lui.

« Quoi ? T’es jaloux ? T’es jaloux parce que t’as pas d’copines ?

-C’est toi tu veux dire ! Tu fais n’importe quoi, t’es trop bête d’abord. Tu vas toujours t’amuser sans moi et tu refuses que je m’amuse ! »

Rapido n’avait pas la moindre idée d’où il sortait ça parce que Razmo s’amusait avec lui, n’est-ce pas ? Enfin, si ça pouvait le faire s’arrêter de se plaindre un peu, Rapido pouvait bien lui raconter ce qu’il voulait pour le réconforter.

« Ok, j’ai compris, je ferai ce que tu veux. Dis-moi c’que tu veux, qu’on en finisse. »

Razmo le fixa avec agacement, mais ne répondit pas. Il se contenta juste de hausser les épaules, comme s’il ne voulait rien.

« On s’en fiche, arrête juste tes bêtises, j’suis pas un gamin, ok ?

-Ouais, ouais bien sûr. Maintenant rentre. Ton gagne-pain a besoin de tes poumons pour fonctionner, t’auras l’air drôle si t’arrives pas à respirer. »

Il posa sa main sur l’épaule de Razmo pour le pousser dans le bus mais le petit rat s’écarta rapidement.

« Non, c’est exactement ce que je dis, tu m’prends pour un gamin. Regarde. »

Razmo tira sur une écharpe toute verte, en laine, faite maison. Rapido ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu ça un jour mais il finit plutôt vite à comprendre où son pote voulait en venir, il avait prévu le coup pour pouvoir ne pas avoir trop froid.

« C’est bien mais rentre quand même, bêta. Que t’aies pas froid, c’est encore bien mais faut dormir et me laisser dormir moi aussi d’abord. »

Ça fit ricaner Razmo, sans grande surprise.

« Evidemment que t’es venu pour me demander de _te_ laisser dormir. Allez, j’t’écoute, je rentre. »

Rapido était pas mal satisfait d’avoir apaisé l’humeur de Razmo, comme ça il allait enfin arrêter de bouder bêtement.


	4. Ce que Rapido aime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a des choses que Rapido aime, certaines qu'il affirme, d'autre qu'il nie.

Razmo était en train de faire à manger tranquillement dans le tout petit espace de cuisine du bus de tournée – ça ressemblait vraiment pas mal à un camping-car au bout du compte – alors que Rapido bouquinait ses magazines sur les stars en ricanant comme un idiot. Razmo avait vraiment pas mal de mal à comprendre l’intérêt qu’il y trouvait parce que c’était vraiment trop nul et ça ne racontait même pas la vraie vie réelle des stars. Il le savait parce que dès qu’on parlait de lui là-dedans, ce n’était que pour dire des bêtises, il en avait un peu marre à force. En plus, parfois Rapido était super content et fier quand Razmo apparaissait dans un article parce qu’il était sur la photo aussi. Ce n’était vraiment pas surprenant étant donné à quel point il lui collait aux basques, il n’y avait pas vraiment de raisons pour être aussi fier. Il n’aurait qu’à se vanter quand ce serait lui qui serait une star.

« Eh Raz~, tu fais quoi ?

-Notre repas, histoire qu’on commande pas encore quelque chose une fois de plus.

-Pourquoi ? C’est bon la pizza.

-On peut pas manger que d’la pizza ! J’croyais qu’tu faisais attention à ton corps ?

-C’est vrai que je dois faire attention à mon corps de rêve. »

Razmo leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose de bien extraordinaire dans cette toute petite minuscule cuisine mais au moins ça changerait un petit peu de ce dont ils avaient l’habitude depuis qu’ils avaient commencé la tournée. Puis, ça lui faisait du bien, de faire autre chose que de la musique, il en avait besoin de faire autre chose.

Rapido lâcha son magazine, il avait lu tout ce qui l’intéressait, il en avait assez. Peut-être qu’il le reprendrait plus tard mais en attendant, il avait la flemme. Laissant le magazine tomber par terre, il tourna la tête pour regarder Razmo faire le repas. Le bus n’était pas bien large, il n’avait qu’à tendre le bras pour pouvoir toucher son petit rat bleu. Ça lui donna envie de l’embêter. Il tendit le bras et fit glisser ses doigts le long de la queue de son petit Raz avant de tirer dessus. Ce n’était pas très fort, juste assez pour faire réagir le rat bleu qui eut un sursaut, sa queue se dressant vivement au contact, avant de se retourner vivement, rougissant des joues aux racines de ses cheveux. Rapido ricana parce que c’était absolument adorable, même si Razmo n’appréciait clairement pas son comportement, piaillant d’agacement, secouant un torchon pour le forcer à écarter sa main.

« T’es trop bête, tu fais quoi là ?!

-Je m’ennuie.

-Ouais bah ennuie-toi loin de ma queue ! Ça s’touche pas la queue des autres ! »

Razmo lui tourna à nouveau le dos, sa queue se balançant vivement avec colère dans son dos, pour continuer à faire à manger. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait espéré que Rapido arrête, quand le grand rat s’ennuyait, il ne faisait rien que des bêtises qui rendait Razmo tout mou et toute chose, il n’aimait pas ça.

Bien vite, comme pour prouver ses dires, Rapido tendit à nouveau la main et tira à nouveau sur la queue de Razmo, s’amusant de ses petits sons et de ses rougissements. Razmo se retourna encore pour essayer de le faire lâcher mais Rapido ne lâcha pas du tout, au contraire il tint bien fermement avec un grand sourire.

« Arrête !

-Pourquoi ?

-T’es trop bête, stop ! »

Rapido l’attrapa par son haut et l’attira contre lui, tout proche, puis lui pinça le nez. Razmo s’écarta en lui tapant sur la main, clairement agacé, mais ça fit juste rire Rapido qui l’attrapa par les côtés et lui fit des chatouilles. Razmo rit contre sa volonté et le poussa fort parce qu’il était vraiment énervé et qu’il n’avait vraiment pas envie de céder aux blagues douteuses de Rapido qui passait son temps à ne faire que des bêtises.

« Eh, t’es pas drôle, amuse-toi un peu !

-Non ! »

Rapido soupira, agacé, puis il le lâcha. Razmo était vraiment pas drôle, il voulait jamais s’amuser comme lui, c’était trop pas juste. Il aimait bien voir son petit rat tout gêné et tout rouge, c’était trop marrant mais fallait toujours que cet idiot l’arrête parce qu’il n’avait pas envie de rire. De toute façon, Rapido s’en fichait. Il recommencerait à embêter Razmo dès qu’il en aurait l’occasion. C’était toujours comme ça que les choses se passaient entre eux deux, depuis aussi loin qu’il se souvienne.

D’ailleurs, Razmo arrêta de faire complètement en sorte de l’éviter plutôt vite, son appétit le ramenant immédiatement devant le plan de travail à nouveau. Cette fois, Rapido le laissa tranquille. Cette fois seulement, il attendait juste que Razmo soit moins fâché.

-o-o-o-

Rapido n’avait pas envie de dormir. Il y avait des soirs comme ça, où être seul l’embêtait vraiment et le dérangeait vraiment pas mal. Puis, c’était tout particulièrement dans ces soirs là que le canapé était tout particulièrement inconfortable.

Il grogna et se retourna dans tous les sens en vain. En plus, cet imbécile de Razmo, lui, dormait comme un bébé. C’était vraiment trop nul et trop injuste.

Il s’assit sur le canapé, énervé. Il aurait bien aimé que Razmo ait trouvé un bus de tournée avec un seul lit, il était sûr que les bus de tournée de groupes en avaient plusieurs mais Razmo n’avait pas spécialement les moyens de louer un bus plus gros que ça, il le savait aussi. C’était déjà pas mal une arnaque alors dépenser plus pour se faire plumer… Rapido pouvait comprendre, un peu. Ça l’énervait quand même.

Il était trop fatigué pour avoir un plan cohérent alors il laissa tomber tous ses codes et il rejoignit le lit en trainant des pieds. Tant pis pour ce que pourrait bien penser Razmo, il avait besoin de dormir et il comptait bien le faire, même si c’était dans le même lit que le petit rat. Avec un peu de chance, il se réveillerait avant lui et s’éviterait une honte monumentale.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit, créant une petite réaction chez le rat bleu mais sans le réveiller pour autant. Tant mieux, il ne voulait vraiment pas se faire démasquer. Il ferma les yeux, le matelas était vraiment confortable. Il inspira fortement, se nichant bien comme il fallait. Il ne resterait pas longtemps dans le lit, juste assez pour bien se reposer et ce serait bon.

Il rouvrit les yeux un instant, juste pour vérifier si Razmo dormait bien. Le petit rat était complètement roulé en boule, dans un sommeil profond. Rapido tendit le bras et appuya son doigt sur sa joue. Ça fit ronfler péniblement le petit rat mais sans plus. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau, Razmo était plus marrant à embêter quand il était réveillé. Il s’endormit avant même de s’en rendre compte.

Quand il se réveilla, l’aube se levait avec lui, fichue habitude d’être debout à cinq heures du matin pour ses exercices. Rien que cette fois-là, ça ne lui aurait pas fait de mal de se lever un peu moins tôt.

Il s’assit sur le lit en baillant lourdement, s’étirant longuement et se grattant le dos. Une fois qu’il fut assez réveillé, il se tourna vivement vers Razmo, pour vérifier qu’il dormait toujours mais c’était à peine si le rat avait bougé dans son sommeil. Il avait le sommeil profond celui-là, une fois qu’il réussissait à dormir. Rapido quitta le lit avant d’avoir des problèmes, il n’avait clairement pas envie de s’expliquer avec Razmo. C’était peut-être un peu bête de sa part de réagir comme ça, surtout étant donné que Razmo avait bien dit qu’il s’en fichait complètement de dormir avec lui mais Rapido ne s’en fichait juste pas.

Il s’enferma dans la salle de bain pour ne pas trop y penser. Il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas expliquer pourquoi il n’avait pas envie de dormir avec Razmo alors il n’avait aucune raison de l’expliquer. Il n’avait aucune raison de réfléchir plus que cela à sa relation avec le petit rat, c’était tout.

À la sortie de la douche, Razmo dormait toujours. Cet imbécile allait dormir jusqu’à pas d’heure, aujourd’hui encore. Rapido s’approcha, s’assura qu’il était bien coincé sous la couette puis il se dirigea dans la cuisine, se servit quelque chose à grignoter et commença à rouler. Ils avaient pas mal de chemin à faire pour atteindre leur prochaine destination, il avait intérêt à partir très tôt. Enfin, dans le pire des cas, Razmo serait en retard à son concert et ça ferait parler de lui. Toutes les stars arrivaient en retard, c’était cool. Il n’y avait que Razmo pour vouloir absolument être à l’heure voire en avance. C’était un peu mignon… mais ce n’était pas cool du tout.

-o-o-o-

Rapido avait absolument besoin de faire une pause, ne pouvant juste pas faire toute la route qu’ils avaient à faire d’une seule traite alors ils s’étaient arrêtés à un café. Jusque-là, ce n’était rien de bien extraordinaire, bien évidemment, mais il avait fallu que, alors qu’ils se buvaient un lait de fraise chacun, des fans reconnurent Razmo. Elles n’étaient pas particulièrement extrêmes comme fans, elles voulaient juste un autographe ou une photo, des choses tout à fait banales somme toute, mais Rapido réagit à toute vitesse. Il y avait une close dans le contrat qu’ils avaient fait pour la forme et pour respecter la loi qui disait qu’il ne devait pas laisser approcher qui que ce soit de suspect de Razmo mais bien évidemment, il ne faisait jamais ça comme il fallait et il intervenait toujours n’importe quand.

« Désolé mesdemoiselles mais il est très clairement interdit d’approcher la star.

-Rapido, stop ! Y’a rien de mal, t’es trop nul ! Laisse ! »

Rapido fronça les sourcils et il bouda mais il le laissa faire, fixant les fans avec des yeux noirs pendant que Razmo signait et photographiait. Il faisait toujours comme ça parce qu’il ne pouvait pas apprécier que l’attention ne soit pas sur lui, il était juste trop nul, c’était pas le problème de Razmo. Il avait qu’à avoir ses propres fans s’il voulait de l’attention, Razmo avait le droit d’en profiter autant qu’il le voulait. C’était sympa qu’on reconnaisse un peu son talent et pas pour se servir de lui et le manipuler complètement. C’était vraiment cool, ça lui donnait un sacré coup de pêche, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Alors ouais, tant pis si Rapido boudait, c’était qu’il était trop nul, tant pis pour lui !

Les deux fans finirent par partir en riant, toutes fières, et Razmo se sentit fier aussi. C’était sympa d’apporter un peu de joie aux gens, simplement en souriant et en étant sympa. Il se rassit et adressa un regard agacé à Rapido qui n’en démordait pas.

« T’es vraiment bête, elles voulaient juste des photos et des autographes, y’a rien de mal à ça.

-Tu parles, un jour tu pourrais complètement te faire manipuler et te faire attaquer par quelqu’un mais tu veux pas me croire ! Les gens ne sont pas tes amis !

-Ils vont pas l’être si tu me surprotèges. T’en fais pas, on est en public, il va rien m’arriver, promis. »

Rapido se contenta de finir son lait en réponse, toujours trop agacé. Ça amusait un peu Razmo quand même tout ça. Il sourit grandement, tout fier.

« C’est marrant. Tu fais toute une histoire comme quoi je suis jaloux mais en vrai, c’est toi le gros jaloux. »

Rapido le fixa en rougissant bêtement.

« Quoi ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis trop cool pour être jaloux, c’est tout qu’es trop bête d’abord, c’est ridicule. »

Razmo se ficha de sa réponse, ça le fit juste rire. Il finit son verre de lait aussi, déposé l’argent pour pouvoir payer et se leva.

« Allez, fais pas cette tête mon pote, un jour tu auras tes fans j’en suis sûr ! On reprend la route maintenant ? On a passé un peu trop de temps là.

-Sans blague, t’as pas arrêté de faire des photos et l’imbécile en boucle. »

Razmo se contenta de ricaner alors qu’ils retournaient au bus.

« J’vois pas pourquoi ça t’embête à ce point que je prenne quelques photos, c’est toi en plus qui arrête pas de dire qu’on devrait me prendre plus en photo !

-Non, non, non ! Je dis que c’est moi qui devrais te prendre en photo, tout le temps ! Ta une petite bouille adorable quand je veux te prendre en photo. T’as pas la même quand t’es d’accord, c’est pas drôle ! »

Ce n’était sûrement qu’une autre excuse alors ça fit juste rire Razmo un peu plus, même s’il se demandait vraiment ce que Rapido avait à être aussi jaloux. Ça lui prenait comme ça de temps à autres, c’était vraiment bizarre mais ils n’en parlaient jamais de toute façon.


	5. Problèmes de foule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razmo n'a pas toujours le public qu'il mérite.

Rapido passait un peu de son temps de libre à traîner sur les réseaux sociaux. Il était vraiment populaire sur Instagram, il comptait bien pouvoir en tirer quelque chose à force. Chaque jour, il postait donc pleins de photos, toutes plus classes les unes que les autres afin d’appâter des fans et de la popularité. Il espérait que ça lui ouvrirait les portes du mannequinat avec un peu de persévérance.

Il venait de faire quelques photos déjà et il attendait patiemment que ses fans réagissent et lui disent à quel point il était génial et magnifique en descendant sur son fil quand il tomba sur des photos que Razmo avait prises avec ses fans. Il ne laissait jamais de likes à ces photos, déjà parce qu’il n’aimait pas ces photos, mais alors il ne les aimait pas du tout, et ensuite il ne souhaitait pas que Razmo ne se rende compte qu’il mate les photos. Enfin, ce n’était pas non plus le cas, bien évidemment, il ne matait rien du tout, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que cet idiot de petit rat bleu le croit et fasse le malin à ce sujet.

Rapido jeta un coup d’œil discret à Razmo qui nettoyait son instrument de musique en humant un air nouveau qu’il allait certainement ne pas tarder à jouer peu de temps après. Ce n’était même pas comme si Razmo trainait tant que ça sur les réseaux sociaux, il n’était pas à l’aise avec ça et même s’il allait sur les réseaux sociaux il ne fouillerait pas toutes les photos à fond, sa double précaution était vraiment trop bête. Il s’en fichait, il préférait faire trop attention que pas assez. Il lâcha Razmo du regard et continua de faire défiler les photos, faisant à peine attention au fait qu’il était en train de rougir. Finalement, il trouvait qu’il s’ennuyait trop, il avait besoin de faire autre chose, avant que le concert commence.

« Eh Raz, viens on se promène ?

-Nan, désolé mon pote, je suis pas encore prêt ! Mais vas t’amuser, vas-y. »

Rapido haussa un sourcil. Vraiment, Razmo était bizarre parfois. Parfois, il n’était pas content du tout quand Rapido s’amusait sans lui et parfois il s’en fichait complètement. Rapido ne le comprenait décidemment pas mais il n’avait pas le temps pour ces bêtises alors il se leva et quitta le bus de tournée pour s’occuper un peu avant le concert. Il avait sacrément intérêt à ce que Razmo ne sorte pas avant sans lui parce qu’il devait prêter sacrément attention à lui, c’était son job, et que les gens étaient toujours sacrément plus tendus avant les concerts, il l’avait remarqué pleins de fois.

-o-o-o-

Le concert ne s’était pas mal passé, Razmo serait mauvaise langue de dire le contraire, mais il ne pouvait pas nier non plus que le concert n’avait pas été excellent non plus. Pourtant, il avait fait de son mieux pour que tout se passe exactement comme d’habitude, avec ses meilleures chansons et tout ce qui pouvait plaire à ses fans mais les choses ne s’étaient pas passées comme prévu du tout. Le public n’était définitivement pas d’humeur ce soir-là, mais ils avaient fini par se fâcher, ce qui avait été difficile à gérer. Razmo avait déjà eu des conflits avec des gens avant, même des fans parfois, mais là, la foule entière s’était énervée sans aucune raison et c’était vraiment très bizarre. Il y avait peut-être des tensions internes à la ville que Razmo ignorait et il ne prit pas mal mais ça lui fit vraiment peur sur le moment. Enfin, il resta professionnel aussi longtemps que nécessaire mais ce fut à la fin du concert que les choses se firent mauvaises.

Razmo ne faisait pas très souvent ses concerts dans des grandes salles, et cette fois n’était pas exception à la règle, c’était une toute petite scène dans un tout petit bar, tout joliment aménagement, mais le soin du bâtiment ne tint pas bien longtemps. Alors que Razmo se levait pour quitter la scène, quelqu’un dans le public frappa une autre personne. Le petit rat n’eut pas le temps de comprendre qu’une bagarre générale se mit en place dans le bar. Il quitta la scène rapidement sur ses petits pas avant d’être harponné par Rapido qui le souleva littéralement du sol et l’emporta à toute vitesse. C’était toujours surprenant de voir que quelqu’un d’aussi mince que Rapido avait autant de force mais ce soit là il ne prit pas vraiment la peine de s’en soucier, se laissant entraîner en s’accrochant à la fois à lui et à son instrument de musique.

La bagarre continuait à se faire au moment où ils quittaient la salle à toute vitesse, aussi vite que possible. C’était un peu pour ça déjà que Razmo avait choisi Rapido, pas tant que ça parce qu’il était fort et capable de se battre parce que ce n’était clairement pas le cas, mais parce qu’il courait vraiment vite, ce qui était une sacrée performance, même lui il le reconnaissait.

Un peu plus loin, suffisamment à l’écart de toute cette bagarre qui faisait rage, ils s’arrêtèrent enfin et Rapido reposa Razmo un peu trop vivement, le petit rat eu un peu de mal à se planter sur ses pieds.

« Kesse t’as fait !

-Mais rien ! J’ai juste fait mon concert rien qu’comme d’habitude et ils se sont fâchés d’un coup !

-Ouais bah t’aurais pu te faire attaquer toi aussi et ça aurait été pas bien du tout !

-Mais c’est pas le cas ! Merci d’être intervenu mon pote. »

Razmo le serra dans ses bras joyeusement, soulagé d’avoir eu son aide. Rapido sembla tendu à l’embrassade mais il l’était toujours, ce n’était pas du tout une surprise.

« C’est bon, lâche-moi. »

Rapido le repoussa vivement puis l’attrapa par l’épaule et l’entraîna avec lui pour continuer de l’entraîner jusqu’à être sûr qu’il soit en sécurité, seulement quand ils seraient tous les deux enfin dans le bus. La bagarre n’était pas encore sortie du bar mais ils marchèrent tous les deux très vite, même si ce n’était pas évident pour Razmo de suivre Rapido avec ses petites pattes.

Une fois qu’ils furent dans le bus, Rapido soupira enfin de soulagement et ignora complètement Razmo qui respirait à toute vitesse tellement il s’était dépêché, considérant que son travail était fait et que le reste n’était plus de son ressort. Il s’assit sur le canapé et soupira d’épuisement. Lui aussi il s’était fatigué à se dépêcher autant mais il était hors de question qu’il le montre à Razmo. Il ne passait pas des heures et des heures à faire pleins d’exercices de sport pour laisser croire cet idiot que ce n’était pas efficace. Ça l’était ! Juste, courir avec un petit rat dans les bras dans une situation où le temps pour la réflexion n’est pas permis, ce n’était pas une chose aisée non plus. Enfin, il était de toute façon hors de question qu’il le montre, qu’il en parle, alors il laissa Razmo continuer de reprendre son souffle avant de se servir un verre de lait parce qu’il en avait sacrément bien besoin. Rapido lui en demanda un aussi, faisant semblant que ce n’était pas aussi pressant que ça l’était en réalité. Il avait vraiment soif mais encore une fois il avait sacrément intérêt à ne pas montrer qu’il était plus fatigué.

Razmo vint s’asseoir à côté de lui, épuisé et réclamant de l’affection. Rapido le repoussa d’un coup d’épaule mais le petit rat ne s’en offusqua pas et s’en ficha parfaitement, se recollant à lui, se roulant presque en boule.

« Dis, tu crois vraiment que c’est ma faute si le concert a dérapé ou t’as dit ça juste comme ça ?

-Bien sûr que c’est pas ta faute, c’est la rançon de la gloire que tout l’monde le croit par contre. C’est évident que les gens vont te mettre ça sur le dos, vis avec comme toutes les stars et ça ira bien.

-J’suis pas devenu musicien pour qu’on me porte responsable d’une bagarre de bar.

-T’es devenu musicien parce que ta maman trouvait que tu jouais bien de ton petit saxophone, c’est pas vraiment mieux comme argument. J’suis sûr que c’est pour ça que tu fais quasiment aucune interview, t’as trop honte de l’avouer, tu sais que les gens te trouveraient trop nuls s’ils l’apprenaient.

-Non ! Pas du tout d’abord, tu mens ! Si j’fais pas d’interview, c’est parce que j’m’en fiche d’abord, t’y connais juste rien.

-Sérieux ? Tu crois qu’j’y connais rien ? Mon p’tit Raz, j’épluche absolument tous les magazines de stars tous les jours, encore et encore, pour savoir comment est leur vie et faire comme eux et tu crois vraiment que j’y connais rien ? C’est toi qu’y connais rien, t’es une star mais tu fais rien du tout comme une star, comment qu’t’as fait pour être aussi connu ?

-Les gens aiment ma musique, pas ma personnalité.

-C’est clair que personne peut aimer ta personnalité, y’a que moi qui t’connais ! Sans interview, c’est difficile de faire autrement. C’que j’dis c’est comment qu’tu fais pour être aussi populaire alors que tu fais rien pour mettre en avant ta musique, ta personne ? C’sont tes fans qui font tout, toi tu t’contentes de jouer !

-Et ça suffit ! Les fans ils sont pas là pour connaître ma vie mais pour connaître mes musiques. Ils viennent pas à mes concerts pour que je leur parle de moi mais pour que je leur fasse de la musique, que je joue, que je les inspire, que je sois leur modèle, leur inspiration. La musique c’est pas pareil que l’mannequinat ou l’cinéma, les gens veulent pas les mêmes choses, tu peux pas comprendre.

-Hinhin, c’est ça ouais. T’es surtout complètement nul en interactions sociales et t’aime pas parler de ta vie. T’sais, les gens pourraient croire que t’es gay pour cacher autant d’trucs.

-J’suis bi.

-Ouais mais les gens sont nuls, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ils s’en fichent complètement des faits, ils veulent juste jazzer.

-Jazzer sur ça c’est débile.

-Ah ça, tout le monde adore faire ça, fais pas genre que toi non plus.

-Bah nan, pas moi mon pote. J’comprends pas. »

Rapido leva les yeux au ciel. Razmo était vraiment trop naïf et trop gentil.

« Laisse tomber. Bois ton lait et lâche-moi, t’es lourd ! »

Il repoussa Razmo pour de bon cette fois. Le petit rat fit une moue, agacé, mais n’eut pas le temps de réagir qu’il était poussé hors du canapé presque. Il se rattrapa au dernier moment, but son verre et tira la langue à Rapido avant de s’éloigner.

-o-o-o-

Rapido fixa le magazine que lui tendait Razmo, ne reconnaissant pas du tout celui qu’il voulait prendre. Razmo tapota la couverture.

« Ils disent que c’est ma faute la bagarre !

-Bah mon pote, on a déjà eu cette conversation.

-J’croyais tu t’moquais de moi ! »

Rapido prit le magazine et le feuilleta jusqu’à la page qui parlait de l’incident.

« C’est cool, t’as enfin ta gueule dans un article.

-Rapido !! Les gens vont croire des choses horribles !

-C’est pas ton problème ? J’croyais qu’tu faisais de la musique pour que les gens apprécient ta musique, ce genre de bêtises, hein ?

-Oui mais à c’est pas bien du tout, ils vont croire que-

-Rien du tout. Et même s’ils croient, on s’en fiche ! T’es une star Razmo, tu rattraperas tout ça. Maintenant, c’est cool d’m’apporter le magazine, j’vais l’prendre et envoyer une photo à ta maman.

-Quoi ?! Non !! »

Rapido ricana en ignorant l’énervement évident de Razmo qui se plaignait de ne pas être écouté en embarquant le magazine. Ce n’était pas exactement la première fois que Razmo passait dans un magazine mais ça faisait longtemps quand même parce qu’il détestait absolument ça, à un point extraordinaire. Rapido n’avait même pas vraiment envie de lire l’article, il voulait juste embêter son pote en découpant sa photo et en l’accrochant dans le bus, trop haut pour qu’il puisse l’enlever. D’habitude il ne découpait pas ses magazines mais là, ça en valait sacrément la peine.


	6. Des rumeurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des rumeurs circulent sur Razmo et Rapido n'est pas sûr de les aimer.

Les rumeurs, les ragots, les potins, les petits secrets, vrais comme faux, Rapido adorait ça. C’était ce qui le motivait pas mal à acheter des magazines sur ses stars préférées. Les voir en photos, c’était bien mignon cinq minutes mais il était un fan, un vrai, il aimait savoir ce qui se racontaient à leur sujet, même si ça n’avait rien de proche de la réalité du tout. C’était un petit plaisir coupable, enfin il n’en avait pas honte, il était vraiment trop fier pour ça.

Il faisait tourner les pages d’un de ces nombreux magazines, plus pour s’occuper l’esprit qu’autre chose, quand il se rendit compte qu’il y avait un magazine sur Razmo. Depuis la petite bagarre dans le bar, les journalistes s’intéressaient un peu plus à son pote. Ça énervait Razmo qui voulait qu’on lui foute la paix et qu’on le laisse faire son travail dans son coin tranquillement mais ça amusait pas mal Rapido. Ça n’allait pas arranger son travail tout ça mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être content de voir tous ces articles qu’il pouvait récupérer et garder pour lui-même et pour ensuite faire chier son petit Razmo de temps à autre.

Il ne savait pas s’il avait particulièrement envie de lire le magazine, c’était certainement encore un énième magazine sur cette bagarre, comme quoi c’était la faute de Razmo pour une raison ou une autre qu’il n’imaginait même pas, les journalistes avaient une imagination suffisamment débordante pour lui. Seulement, son regard fut attiré par la photo parce qu’il n’y avait pas que Razmo qui était sur la photo mais lui aussi. Il se redressa sur le canapé.

C’était vraiment sacrément cool cette photo ! C’était vraiment génial qu’il soit enfin sur un magazine. Si ça continuait comme ça, il était sûr de pouvoir attirer un peu plus l’attention des photographes de mode pour essayer de devenir top model. Enfin, ça dépendrait certainement aussi de pourquoi il était en photo. Ça l’ennuyait à l’avance de relire la même histoire de dispute débile ou de bagarre mais il n’était pas assez bête pour se présenter devant de potentiels employeurs qui n’apprécieraient pas le magazine.

Il écarquilla les yeux en lisant l’article. Ça n’avait absolument _rien à voir_ avec la bagarre d’il y a quelques semaines.

Il en avait lu des articles sur des rumeurs de relations amoureuses interdites et autres bêtises et il se doutait que la majorité étaient complètement fausses et racontaient des choses complètement stupides, seulement ça ne le concernait pas avant ce genre de bêtises idiotes et intrusives et il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter que l’on pourrait croire sur lui.

Tout l’article racontait de façon stupide et éhontée la fausse relation stupide et amoureuse entre lui et son petit pote. Il se sentait vraiment stupide d’être tout rougissant mais il était vraiment gêné. Pour une raison ou une autre, il y avait une personne sur cette planète stupide qui était persuadée qu’ils étaient ensemble et c’était ridicule car ça sortait de nulle part, il n’y avait aucune logique à ça, il n’était clairement pas intéressé par Razmo et cette façon de penser l’énervait. Enfin, c’était peut-être aussi un peu stupide de réagir comme ça mais il n’arrivait pas à comprendre, et il ne savait pas du tout comment il était supposé réagir autrement.

Il leva les yeux. Heureusement pour lui, Razmo n’était pas là, il n’avait aucune envie que le petit rat voie cet article stupide. Il était trop naïf et bête, il finirait clairement par croire quelque chose de faux et ce serait vraiment trop gênant, il n’avait pas envie d’y penser. Il roula le magazine et se leva pour le jeter à la poubelle. Lui et Razmo, et puis quoi encore ? Ils étaient potes, c’était tout, il n’y avait pas à voir plus là-dedans, les journalistes de presse à scandale étaient vraiment tous trop bêtes et trop nuls. Enfin, ils avaient raison de faire ça parce qu’il y avait toujours des gens comme lui pour acheter leurs magazines mais il n’aimait vraiment pas que cette fois ce soit lui qui soit au centre de tout ça, ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

De toute façon, il n’y avait vraiment rien entre Razmo et lui, c’était stupide de le croire, il ne comprenait même pas comment ça avait pu être imaginé. Il n’arrivait même pas à imaginer Razmo comme autre chose qu’un pote !

Il fixa le magazine à l’intérieur de la poubelle alors qu’il réfléchissait un peu trop à tout ça, rougissant de plus en plus. Evidemment qu’il n’y avait rien, il n’y avait jamais rien eu, même s’ils se disputaient parfois comme une espèce de vieux couple étrange, ni même parce qu’il était allé dormir dans son lit pour avoir un peu plus de sommeil et qu’il n’avait jamais mieux dormi, ni même parce que-

Rapido donna un coup de pied dans la poubelle, vexé, et voulut d’abord sortir du bus avant de changer d’avis. Razmo était dehors en train de se préparer à son prochain concert dans le froid, il n’avait vraiment pas envie de le voir. Il n’avait pas non plus envie de rester tout seul à l’intérieur, il allait penser à des trucs trop bêtes et ça allait le gêner encore. Tout ça à cause des bêtises des journalistes et à cause de Razmo, à être trop gentil et naïf. Il était vraiment trop nul, c’était ennuyeux.

-o-o-o-

Parfois, Rapido boudait pour rien. Ça rappelait à Razmo ses propres sœurs. Quand il était petit, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais parfois elles étaient fâchées et elles refusaient de lui expliquer. C’était seulement parce qu’elles se disputaient pour des trucs et bidules mais Razmo n’avait jamais compris ça gamin et ça lui semblait étrange aujourd’hui encore mais au moins il savait pourquoi ses sœurs étaient fâchées parfois. Seulement, avec Rapido il ne comprenait jamais. Pour une raison ou une autre, son pote était juste fâché parfois et il se fâchait surtout contre lui. Razmo avait essayé de comprendre parfois, mais il avait très vite compris que ce n’était que très rarement utile alors la plupart du temps il laissait Rapido être fâché et il attendait que ça passe. Parfois il lui achetait des magazines ou du fromage pour qu’il soit content et se calme. Cette fois-ci, il laissa juste Rapido être fâché. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Rapido était particulièrement fâché contre lui cette fois-ci et c’était vraiment tellement bizarre. Il le traitait d’idiot, il ne comprenait pas mais c’était son problème pas le sien.

Un soir, après un énième concert, Rapido voulut prendre la route tout de suite mais il était clairement fatigué alors Razmo refusa, il était fatigué aussi mais Rapido sembla vraiment ennuyé et sembla ne vraiment pas vouloir rester dans cette ville. Ça lui prenait sans aucune raison, Razmo n’essayait même plus de comprendre. Ces derniers temps Rapido ne voulait juste plus rester dans les villes longtemps, comme s’il avait peur de quelque chose, et autant Razmo ne comprenait pas, autant ça ne l’embêterait pas tant que ça si ce n’était pas sur lui que ça retombait dessus à chaque fois.

En fait, Razmo se disait que s’ils continuaient à rouler comme ça aussi vite entre les concerts, ils finiraient leur tournée plus tôt que prévu. Ce n’était pas vraiment possible, il s’en doutait, les dates étaient déjà faites et choisies à l’avance, mais il avait l’impression que Rapido serait capable d’essayer quand même s’il le pouvait. Ça l’embêtait pas mal tout ça. Il fallait qu’il découvre pourquoi et comment Rapido pouvait être autant en colère. Cependant, il n’était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir se plaindre, il était sacrément content déjà que Rapido ne traine plus avec des filles tout le temps, même s’il était tout le temps grognon. Il espérait au moins que ce n’était pas à cause de lui qu’il était dans cet état-là, ça le rendrait vraiment triste.

-o-o-o-

Rapido essayait d’ignorer Razmo depuis quelques temps, parce qu’il était incapable de s’empêcher de penser à cet article à la con qui ne servait à rien du tout. Ça le faisait se gratter partout et ça le rendait toute chose, il ne comprenait rien du tout à ce qu’il se passait. Avant il s’en fichait complètement de tout, Razmo était son pote, il était jaloux comme un pou sans aucune raison quand il trainait avec des filles et y’avait absolument rien à questionner là-dessus, il comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi cet article lui faisait tout remettre en question comme ça, il se sentait trop bête. Ce n’était même pas comme s’il aimait Razmo, ce n’était absolument pas ça du tout, il agissait de façon trop bête, il détestait ça complètement, ça le saoulait. Razmo ne comprenait pas du tout son humeur et il n’avait absolument aucune envie de lui expliquait, Razmo croirait qu’il se passait vraiment des choses entre eux et ce n’était vraiment pas le cas, il n’allait pas lui faire croire ça.

Parfois, Razmo essayait vraiment de le faire sourire, il voulait juste s’amuser et que tout aille bien entre eux mais comme Rapido n’avait pas le temps pour ses bêtises, il ne comptait pas se laisser aller à être sympa avec lui, jusqu’à ce qu’il oublie ces bêtises, il n’avait pas le temps pour tout ça. Il n’avait absolument aucune envie de penser à Razmo comme un potentiel plan amoureux.

Actuellement, ça faisait des heures qu’il roulait, de nuit, ne voyant pas grand-chose devant lui parce qu’il n’y avait rien à voir dans ces routes sombres de campagne. Il faisait attention autant que possible, mais il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas continuer longtemps, ce serait trop difficile. En tout cas, il pouvait vraiment être sûr qu’il ne serait pas encore pris en photo comme ça par des journalistes inconnus. Il était tranquille. Il avait même peur d’être surpris à dormir dans le même habitacle que lui, il n’avait pas envie que des idiots croient à des idioties.

Alors qu’il baillait une fois de trop, Razmo apparut à côté de lui.

« Il faut qu’on s’arrête, tu bailles trop pour que ce ne soit pas inquiétant. Va te coucher.

-Comme si tu pouvais prendre le relai. On continue.

-Non, on s’arrête pour l’instant, je suis sûr qu’on a encore de l’avance devant nous. »

Rapido n’en avait aucune envie mais il ne put faire autrement et finit par s’arrêter sur une aire de repos. Razmo était retourné se coucher et était roulé en boule. Rapido ne pouvait pas l’affirmer mais il était sûr qu’il dormait déjà et il avait vraiment envie de dormir lui aussi. Le lit avait l’air confortable. Ce n’était clairement pas sa meilleure idée, surtout en ce moment alors qu’il ne voulait vraiment pas penser à Razmo de quelque façon que ce soit (ce qui n’était pas facile du tout car il le surveillait H24), mais il y avait juste des moments où il était crevé. Il n’était déjà pas doué pour réfléchir de base, mais dans cet état de fatigue il réfléchissait encore moins bien.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé quand même, il était assez malin pour ne pas se jeter dans le lit, même s’il n’avait pas la force pour se déshabiller. Vivement la fin de la tournée qu’il puisse retrouver son rythme habituel. Le canapé avait quand même l’air plus confortable, il devrait vraiment être fatigué. Il s’enroula autour de sa Mimi et s’endormit complètement.

-o-o-o-

Razmo avait l’impression d’étouffer. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu’il se passait, il savait qu’il n’était pas sous sa couette, et de toute façon avec l’hiver qui frappait fort, il ne risquait certainement pas d’étouffer sous la chaleur, le froid se glissait par les fenêtres et la porte. Il essaya de se redresser, au moins pour repousser sa couverture au cas où, quand il se rendit compte qu’il n’était vraiment pas couvert. Puis, quelqu’un respirait sur sa nuque. Il sentit le rouge monter à ses joues, comprenant que Rapido était en train de dormir dans son dos, et qu’il faisait encore nuit. Le grand rat l’avait certainement réveillé et il ne savait pas du tout ce qu’il devait faire. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il était supposé faire. Est-ce qu’il était supposé repousser Rapido ? Depuis combien de temps était-il endormi contre lui ? Est-ce que c’était la première fois ou pas ? C’était forcément la première fois, c’était évident que Rapido ne serait pas allé dormir dans son lit volontairement vu qu’il l’avait refusé vivement avant. Enfin, il ne comprenait quand même pas ce que son pote faisait à l’enlacer comme s’il était un doudou pour dormir.

Razmo tapota la main de Rapido. Peut-être que s’il réveillait son pote en douceur, celui-ci réagirait mieux et ne serait pas énervé, et qu’il n’allait pas se fâcher contre lui. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à alimenter l’agacement de son pote encore plus. Peut-être qu’il devrait essayer de se glisser hors de ses bras, rejoindre le canapé et faire croire à Rapido qu’ils s’étaient mis d’accord là-dessus pour apaiser la situation. En même temps il n’avait pas non plus envie de se dégager parce qu’il avait vraiment envie de profiter de l’affection de son pote, même si ce n’était pas de l’affection en réalité et qu’il lui bavait certainement dans les cheveux. Il manquait juste d’affection, surtout que Rapido n’était pas le gars le plus affectueux du monde avec lui. Rapido était toujours plus sympa avec tout le monde qu’avec lui, c’était vraiment injuste, c’était pour ça qu’il n’aimait pas quand le grand rat allait faire la fête en le laissant tout seul. Il n’y avait pas d’autres raisons.

Il décida qu’il n’avait finalement pas envie que Rapido le lâche tout de suite. Ce n’était pas sa faute s’il s’endormait contre lui, il n’avait qu’à assumer, tant pis. Lui il allait en profiter, tant pis. Il n’allait pas refuser un câlin, jamais, il adorait ça les câlins. Il s’appuya contre Rapido à son tour pour se rendormir à nouveau. En plus, cet idiot de grand rat rouge était vraiment tout chaud, c’était agréable, ça faisait vraiment du bien.


	7. Petit copain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapido ne peut rien cacher à Razmo.

Il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé, sans qu’aucun des deux n’en parle clairement. Tant qu’il n’y avait qu’eux deux qui étaient au courant, ils considéraient qu’ils n’avaient pas besoin d’en parler, même entre eux.

Depuis quelques temps, Rapido dormait avec Razmo. Ils faisaient tous les deux comme ce n’était pas grand-chose, parce que c’était le cas, et ils allaient continuer à faire semblant, même si Rapido enlaçait Razmo dans son sommeil. Ils continuaient tous les deux de faire comme si ce n’était rien parce qu’ils n’en avaient vraiment pas envie, ce n’était vraiment rien, et Rapido s’assurerait de ne jamais en parler tant que Razmo n’était pas au courant de ces fichus rumeurs. S’il venait à l’apprendre, il remettrait ça en question et il avait clairement pas envie d’en entendre parler. Il était hors de question qu’il laisse qui ce soit savoir que dormir avec Razmo était agréable. Ce n’était pas important du tout, ce n’était même pas comme si ça voulait vraiment dire quelque chose.

Le soleil perçait doucement au travers des fenêtres. Rapido en voulut à Razmo de ne pas avoir été capable de tirer les volets correctement et enfoui son visage dans les cheveux du rouquin en grognant. Ce n’était pas comme s’il allait le réveiller, le petit rat dormait comme un loir, il était presque impossible de le réveiller. Il pouvait profiter du câlin autant qu’il en avait envie. Parfois, il n’avait vraiment pas envie du tout de se lever, mais il faisait toujours en sorte d’être réveillé et levé avant Razmo, c’était moins gênant comme ça.

Il finit par se décider à se lever. C’était encore l’hiver, le soleil se levait tard alors il prenait du retard. Il s’étira, se doucha, et se plaça directement derrière le volant. Les journées étaient répétitives à force, il avait vraiment, _vraiment_ , hâte que cette tournée s’arrête. Quand ce serait le cas, il pourrait être tranquille dans sa propre chambre. Il dormait avec et câlinait Razmo seulement parce que sa Mimi lui manquait, rien de plus. Il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin que ça. Avant de démarrer le bus et de partir, Rapido décida de se prendre en photo, et de la poster sur les réseaux sociaux pour ses fans. Il fallait qu’il alimente la flamme de leur intérêt, sinon ça ne servirait à rien d’être sur les réseaux sociaux comme il le faisait.

-o-o-o-

De plus en plus de personnes reconnaissaient Razmo dans la rue. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Il aimait bien que des gens viennent le voir en étant heureux, sincèrement, mais il savait aussi qu’il avait du mal à reconnaître quand on se moquait de lui ou non. Il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi de gens se moqueraient de lui en se faisant passer pour ses fans, mais Rapido lui avait dit que c’était possible et l’idée le terrifiait pas mal parce qu’il finissait vraiment par croire Rapido et craignait presque pour sa vie à force. Rapido était vraiment trop bête à lui raconter tous ces trucs terrifiants, il n’arrivait qu’à faire semblant que ça ne le stressait pas. C’était en plus vraiment sûr que Rapido se moquait, il n’y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

La tournée était bien trop longue pour lui, il avait bien besoin de repos. Rapido s’était plaint aussi, faire des courses de moto devait lui manquer. Ça manquait à Razmo en tout cas. Il avait vraiment hâte d’en être à la fin, même si aimait faire toutes les tournées. Un peu de repos, de vrai repos, ce n’était pas de refus. Et puis, même si dormir avec Rapido ne le dérangeait pas, même pas du tout en fait – il était toujours content d’avoir des câlins, même si ça impliquait de faire semblant qu’il n’y avait rien – il ne se reposait pas autant qu’il le voulait comme ça. Il se posait trop de questions, qu’il n’osait pas poser à voix haute parce que Rapido ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir en parler du tout, et qu’il n’avait pas envie de se poser des questions qu’il ne fallait pas se poser quand on dormait dans le même lit que son meilleur ami. Il essayait donc vraiment de ne pas y penser, mais ce n’était pas vraiment évident non plus. Il n’était pas particulièrement doué pour ne pas surréagir et surinterpréter un tas de trucs.

Ils étaient sortis tous les deux en ville en attendant de faire le concert qui aurait lieu dans la soirée, et Rapido s’était écarté pour aller se chercher une glace, comme quoi il en méritait une. Razmo n’avait pas cherché à le contredire, le grand rat pouvait bien faire tout ce qu’il voulait, ça le laissait un peu tranquille en attendant, et ça avait été le temps nécessaire pour que deux-trois fans le trouve tout seul et demandent à prendre des photos avec lui. Il accepta, tout content malgré les manipulations de Rapido pour lui faire croire des choses horribles, et sourit sur toutes les photos.

L’une des fans sourit grandement, d’une façon malicieuse.

« Depuis combien de temps vous sortez avec votre garde du corps ? »

Razmo resta muet puis se sentir rougir, quand il comprit enfin la question.

« Quoi ? Mais non ! Je ne sors pas avec- »

La fan sortit son téléphone, chercha quelques secondes et le coupa dans sa phrase pour lui montrer un post que Razmo ne comprit pas tout de suite.

La photo du post montrait Rapido, pas encore parfaitement réveillé, qui se prenait en photo avec l’un de ses grands sourires habituels, dans le bus de tournée. Razmo n’allait pas beaucoup sur les réseaux sociaux alors il n’avait pas vu cette photo avant mais il ne comprenait où était le problème. Puis il remarqua le lit, au fond de l’image, avec son pied qui dépassait piteusement parce qu’il s’était endormi n’importe comment dans le lit.

« Oh. Ça ne veut rien dire ! On voit mon lit mais on dort pas ensemble. »

C’était un mensonge mais les gens n’avaient pas besoin de savoir qu’ils partageaient un lit, ce n’était ni important ni intéressant.

« Pourtant, ce post prouve l’article de presse.

-Quel article ? »

Il y avait un article qui parlait de sa relation avec Rapido ? Et Rapido ne lui en avait pas parlé ? Ce n’était pas logique, pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne se vanterait pas d’être sur un article ? C’était forcément que ce n’était pas un bon article du tout.

Les fans se regardèrent avec une excitation étrange puis l’une d’entre elle sortit un magazine de son sac à dos et lui montra, faisant comprendre à Razmo immédiatement pourquoi Rapido le lui avait caché.

-o-o-o-

Rapido passa sa main dans ses cheveux trempés en allant s’asseoir sur son canapé. La douche du bus de tournée n’était vraiment pas la plus pratique à utiliser, elle était trop petite pour lui et l’eau devenait froide trop vite, mais c’était ça ou être sale. En plus, l’eau froid était toujours bonne pour raffermir la peau et se garder éveillé. Il soupira puis s’étira avant de remarquer que Razmo le fixait. C’était ennuyeux, il n’avait pas particulièrement envie de se faire fixer comme ça, pas quand il n’était pas absolument préparé et apprêté pour les photos et regards. Le petit rat paniqua en croisant son regard et fit comme s’il ne venait pas juste de le fixer. C’était tellement bizarre, Rapido ne savait pas comment réagir. Il adorait avoir de l’attention sur lui, bien sûr, mais il avait l’impression que Razmo lui cachait quelque chose. Il était absolument hors de question que cet imbécile lui cache quoi que ce soit.

Il se leva et s’approcha de Razmo qui sembla se mettre à stresser, piaillant et regardant ailleurs en mordant dans son sandwich mais il ne pouvait pas échapper à Rapido dans le tout petit habitacle du bus et ils le savaient tous les deux. Rapido s’assit à côté de lui, tout proche, et le fixa un petit moment.

« T’as pas un truc à me dire mon p’tit Raz ?

-Non ! Pas du tout ! Laisse-moi, j’suis carrément occupé.

-Tu manges, c’est pas être occupé ça. Dis-moi c’que t’as. Tu m’saoules à être bizarre comme ça.

-Je suis pas bizarre ! C’est toi qu’est bizarre d’abord ! »

Razmo voulut mettre fin à la conversation en reprenant un bout de son sandwich mais Rapido fut plus rapide et le lui vola des mains pour mordre dedans à sa place. Le sandwich était vraiment bon, comme tout ce que Razmo faisait à manger, alors il le garda, se moquant sans aucune gêne du visage outré du petit rat.

« Allez, t’as plus rien à manger, parle maintenant.

-Mais y’a rien, t’es juste trop bête, tout tourne pas autour de toi ! »

Razmo le poussa en ricanant et se leva du lit en lui tirant la langue.

« Allez, laisse-moi, je vais me doucher ! T’as pas intérêt d’avoir pris toute l’eau chaude ! »

Puis le petit rat s’enferma dans la salle de bain en continuant de ricaner. Il était vraiment trop bizarre en ce moment, Rapido se doutait qu’il lui cachait quelque chose, c’était vraiment évident. Il fallait absolument qu’il sache ce qu’il lui cachait parce que c’était trop nul de sa part de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Il finit le sandwich en essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait déranger Razmo à ce point-là. Ce n’était pas que ça l’intéressait _tant que ça_ , mais si Razmo lui cachait quelque chose, c’était impardonnable, il se devait de lui rappeler qu’il était obligé de tout lui dire.

Il commença à fouiller dans les affaires de Razmo à la recherche de la moindre information, quand il remarqua un magazine tout tordu et abîmé, dans l’une des trop longues poches de l’uniforme de Razmo. Il sortit le magazine et le reconnut immédiatement. Il n’avait même pas besoin de regarder à l’intérieur, il savait _très bien_ quel article Razmo avait vu. Il pouvait sentir ses joues brûler. Il balança le magazine dans ses affaires, là où Razmo n’irait pas le chercher et retourna sur son canapé en faisant semblant que rien n’était. Il n’allait clairement pas en parler. Razmo pouvait croire ce qu’il voulait, c’était son problème. Rapido, lui, savait qu’il n’y avait rien et même s’il devait le rappeler au petit rat encore et encore. Razmo était juste trop bête à croire à des rumeurs comme ça, ce n’était vraiment pas son problème à lui. Et ça ne voulait rien dire, d’écouter l’eau de la douche couler en imaginant des choses. L’imagination était vraiment bizarre parfois, ce n’était pas sa faute à lui, il n’avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Et ça ne voulait rien dire non plus s’il n’était pas capable de ne pas repenser encore et encore à cet article débile comme si ça cachait quelque chose. Et ça ne voulait rien dire non plus si Razmo y croyait, à cet article idiot, et qu’il croyait réellement qu’il se passait quelque chose entre eux ou pire, qu’il tombe amoureux de lui. Rapido était au-dessus de tout ça, il était beaucoup trop fier et têtu pour réfléchir à la moindre signification cachée sortie de nulle part.

-o-o-o-

Razmo dormait comme un bébé, et il ronflait fort. Rapido avait une impression de déjà-vu, mais il savait que les choses étaient différentes. Ce n’était pas à cause de ce truc stupide que Razmo croyait, mais à cause de leur dernier concert. Les fans ne s’étaient pas encore une fois battus mais ils s’étaient montrés beaucoup trop enthousiastes. Les gens étaient vraiment très bizarres parfois et y’en avait un qui avait carrément attrapé la manche de Razmo à la fin du concert. Rapido avait réagi peut-être un peu trop brusquement, mais au moins ils s’étaient échappés à l’emprise de la foule adoratrice.

Il soupira, une de ses mains appuyant une poche de glace sur sa joue, l’autre agrippée par Razmo dans son sommeil. Clairement, il n’y avait pas moyen qu’il la lâche de si tôt. Il avait supplié en pleurant presque pour que Rapido cède et lui abandonne sa main. Il aurait de la chance si le petit rat ne lui arrachait pas la main. Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui pour que ça ne tire pas trop fort.

Il s’était fait frapper par l’un des fans. C’était vraiment bizarre comment les gens étaient violents parfois. Franchement, il espérait que ça ne recommence pas, il ne voulait pas se faire abîmer le visage juste pour protéger Razmo de personnes trop capricieuses.

Le petit rat avait fini par s’endormir, mais ça n’avait pas été efficace non plus, Rapido avait pensé à l’assommer pour avoir un peu la paix mais ça avait fini par se faire, une fois que le petit rat comprit que non, il n’allait pas mourir juste parce qu’il s’était fait un peu taper dessus. Ça l’avait terrifié aussi, oui, mais il était sacrément souvent inquiet pour rien, il s’y était un peu préparé.

Il n’avait pas spécialement envie de dormir avec Razmo, encore moins depuis qu’il était sûr que cet idiot de petit rat avait lu cet article de magazine, mais il ne le lâchait vraiment pas. Il tira un peu pour vérifier. Il était vraiment, définitivement, bel et bien coincé. Tant pis, il ferait avec. Il avait déjà dormi avec Razmo parfois, il pouvait bien dormir encore une fois avec lui.

Ça ne voulait rien dire du tout.

Il ne se sentait pas non plus de dormir tout seul pour être honnête.


End file.
